Assassin of the Rose
by ThatAnimeAngel
Summary: Itachi and Ino are completely different. Or are they? What has happened for these two to cross paths? What is Deidara's part in this? ItaIno, please r & r!
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin of the Rose.**

**An Itachi-Ino Story.**

**Itachi Uchiha is a deadly ninja who slaughtered his clan. Ino Yamanaka was a girly, girl with only one thought on her mind-Sasuke. What has happened to dramatically change Ino's life and bring these two closer together? And what is Deidara's part in all of this?**

-x-x-x-x-

Uchiha Itachi extended a long thin finger and poked the corpse on the head. The corpse did not move or make any sound. Senbon were embedded all over his body, he looked like a porcupine. Itachi put his head on one side trying to analyze how the man, their _contact _had died.

He couldn't have died just from being hit with a lot of senbon. The senbon would have to be poison dipped. As if confirming his theory a ghastly smell filled Itachi's nostrils and he knew instantly that it was the same poison as before. The blood red rose that lay on the victim's chest, the killer's calling card also confirmed it.

Itachi frowned. The same sort of symptoms had been shown on two of the Akatsuki's other leads to the container of five tailed demon. Clearly someone didn't want them to find the five tailed demon. It was those kinds of people that greatly frustrated the older Uchiha. The ones that got in the way, the ones that wouldn't take a hint.

"This is just perfect" Hoshigaki Kisame snarled quietly.

Itachi said nothing but merely stood and folded his arms. Kisame's anger was plain on his blue face, and his grip on the large sword he wielded tightened. Itachi made a noise of warning and bent to pick up the rose. He examined it, a grimace set on his features.

_Freshly cut_, he thought.

"What do we do now?" Kisame hissed.

"You contact the assassin of the rose" came a withered voice from the shadows.

Kisame and Itachi focused their attention on the spot where the voice had come from and tensed for battle. An old man with a walking stick stumbled forward into the light from the street lamp. The two S-rank ninja relaxed and watched the man warily.

"Contact who?" Kisame asked.

"The assassin of the rose. That is her calling card, I have seen it many times before" the old man croaked. "You have to go to the rose field on the edge of town at midnight and . . ."

The old man did not get to finish his sentence. Kisame had lunged at him and removed his head with one clean sweep of his sword. The man keeled over and crimson blood seeped from his now severed neck. Itachi turned away, shaking his head.

"Really Kisame. Could you have conducted yourself with a bit more patience?" Itachi asked, in his usual devoid-of-any-emotion tone.

"Hn, we got the information we needed" Kisame replied and stowed his sword away. "So are we going to check out this assassin of the rose?"

Itachi closed his eyes and paused. "I believe so" he said and opened his eyes, his blood red Sharingan echoing in the darkness.

-x-x-x-x-

I, the assassin of the rose, sat on the thick branch of a tree, the warm autumn breeze playing with my mid-length blonde hair. I frowned and put a hand up to my head and pushed it back behind my ears. I cast my sea blue eyes around the rose fields, taking in all the blood red buds.

Of a few things I was sure. One was that I would have to kill again very soon, if I wanted my client to come up with the payment. It was the way he worked: work done first, payment later. I hated doing it that way but he was a powerful man and could expose me quickly.

Secondly was that the only name I had and wanted to remember was Ino. I was no longer of the Yamanaka clan; my "father" had made sure of that. How could I not have noticed the differences between my family and myself? It was so obvious!

I sighed and looked up at the sky, midnight was approaching. I smirked, my employer would be here with my payment hopefully, either that or another target for me to take out. I got up and stretched yawning.

Then a rustling met my well trained ears. I whirled around and leaned back into my stance. Who was there watching in the bushes? A bounty hunter? Hell there where plenty of them looking for me. Every bounty hunter in the area wanted a chance at the massive reward they were offering for the so called "Assassin of the Rose".

I found the name amusing, I must be really annoying people in order for them to give me a name. I found it so funny in fact that I had gotten a rose tattooed on my left wrist. Yet still no one had caught me.

"Show yourself, I am the assassin of the rose" I called.

No sound. I frowned, was she hearing things? No she couldn't be. The bushes rustled again. I took a small step back.

Then out of nowhere a body was flung into her field. I jumped and nearly fell off my branch. I leapt down from the tree, anger boiling in my blood. Who did this guy think he was? Throwing himself on my precious roses, the ones that I worked so hard to grow? Then I caught a look of him, he was dead. His neck had been slit.

Oh brilliant, he was my employer too. Just fucking perfect!

"It seems that you are the one to blame for our troubles then"

The smooth vice wrapped around me, engulfing me like a drug. I took a step back and drew a handful of senbon. Dipped in a poison made from my roses and the poisonous wild fire flower.

"Who are you?" I called.

"Me? Hn, maybe you should be asking who _we_ are?" the voice murmured, like he was laughing.

My eyes widened as her two opponents stepped out of the shadows. My voice caught in her throat. It couldn't be! This was bad, very, very bad. Two tall men, both dark haired and both wearing Akatsuki cloaks.

"Uchiha Itachi. . . ." I whispered.

"Can we just cut this little bitch's neck and be done with it?" the other guy asked.

"Come and try it!" I snapped, trying to conceal her fear. I ran at him, throwing the senbon as she did so. The other guy, who I now realized was Hoshigaki Kisame, dodged my entire arsenal. He landed and frowned at me.

"Itachi, does Deidara have a sister?" he asked.

Ok who the fuck is Deidara? Seriously!

"The resemblance is uncanny but I don't recall Deidara mentioning a sister" the Uchiha murmured.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"To talk, you have been killing off our sources" Itachi said smoothly.

"Sources?"

"To lead us to the five tailed demon, Blondie" Kisame snapped.

"My name is Ino!"

Itachi stepped forward into the light and stared me down. My heat was thudding against my chest, so loud I was sure he could hear it. He was good looking, easily better looking than Sasuke. Long hair pulled into a ponytail, deep Sharingan red eyes, thickly lined face. He looked serious and he made my heart do flip flops.

Brilliant Ino, fall for a guy who is about to either torture you or let his blue skinned buddy slit your neck. God I had the worst taste in men…..

"So are you going to kill me?" I asked calmly.

I didn't really care if I did or not. I had nobody waiting for me back Konoha, all my real family is dead and I didn't really want to live any more.

"No" Itachi said.

"What?! Itachi you can't be serious?" Kisame hissed.

"Not yet anyway" Itachi continued. "Now tell me Ino Yamanka, why are you so far from Konoha?"

"Why would I tell you and don't mention the name _Yamanka_. I am no longer of that name, I never was!" I snapped, my voice struggling to maintain a grip on itself. I felt tears pricking at the corner of my eyes.

"Because I am deciding whether or not you live or die" Itachi hissed.

I shut my mouth, seething. "Fine, I am not a Yamanaka. Why I am not one is none of your business. Put it this way: I am no longer wanted in Konoha because of something that is not my fault. My so-called friends no longer want anything to do with me and I was sick of the same old shit day in and day out. So I left and I don't plan on going back" I explained.

Itachi looked at me, a weird look in his eyes. Kisame was looking from Itachi to me and back again. I held my breath, watching Itachi for a sign.

"And now you are an assassin for hire?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Yes that's right"

"It seems that you are the person we are looking for in the Akatsuki. We don't have a poison specialist. Or a medic ninja for that matter"

I opened my mouth to ask how the hell he knew I was a medic ninja but I was cut off by Kisame, whose expression had changed from neutral to fury in about 0.5 seconds.

"What did you just say Itachi!?!" he asked.

"You heard me Kisame"

"But . . . she's a girl!"

"Will you grow up? This is the type of person Hatafuri-san has been looking for, and besides Zetsu needs a partner"

"Hey! Do I get a say in this?" I cried.

Itachi and Kisame looked at me. "No" they both said.

I clenched my fists angrily, but another part of me was cheering. This was my chance to get stronger, mentally and physically. I could learn from S-Rank ninja, the best of the best. Okay yeah they were crazy murderers but hey! This could be my chance to move on.

"Unless you'd rather we'd turn you in" Itachi asked politely.

"Who said I was saying no?" I asked and smiled.

-x-x-x-x-

The sun was starting to rise as Itachi, Kisame and I leapt from tree to tree. The wind was fresh and it whistled past my ears. I bit my lip and shot a side long glance at Itachi. His expression was neutral as he leapt from tree to tree, but he must have felt me looking at him because he focused his now onyx coloured eyes on my eyes. He didn't smile, but merely inclined his head.

Kisame, who was in the lead, held up a hand and we landed silently and gracefully on separate branches. Kisame was standing very still, an odd expression on his face.

"I smell something. Stay here" he said and disappeared in a flash.

I frowned and sighed. Clearly he did not like me at all. I sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree on which I had landed. Itachi, who had landed next to me, was still standing and staring off into the distance.

"He hates me right?" I asked and eyed him.

"If you want to put it that way, yes." he replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm afraid I don't understand" I said.

"Kisame has trouble accepting female ninja. He believes they are weak"

"Weak!" I spluttered. "Let him say that when he's on the receiving end of my poison"

Itachi smirked. "Don't say that until you've had a bit more training" he said.

"So if your leader accepts me what happens then?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"You'll probably be paired with Zetsu. You will undergo training with either Deidara or myself. Then you will begin your life as a member of the Akatsuki"

"Whose Zetsu and Deidara?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Deidara is an arsonist. He uses bombs and is a long range attacker."

"He looks like me right?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes"

_You have a brother who is an arsonist. He is a member of the Akatsuki. He is a pathetic excuse for a person. Looks like you are just the same._

I shuddered and put my head in my hands. _Don't' cry, don't you dare cry_, I told myself. Itachi looked at me and sat down beside me.

"What about Zetsu?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Hn, he is . . . different. He's hard to describe. You have to see him to understand"

" . . . "

"Deidara looks uncannily like you. You said you were no longer a Yamanaka" Itachi said, his tone skeptical.

"Sorry but I don't trust you enough to explain" I said defiantly.

Itachi's eyes flashed angrily and he stood up, and leapt onto the next branch. I groaned and put my head in my hands. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by the reappearance of Kisame.

"False alarm. But some of those bloody Konoha Ninja brats are crawling around" he stated.

"Which ones?" I asked warily.

"A pink haired girl dressed like a slut, a guy with a high ponytail and a Chunin vest and a boy of the Inuzuka clan"

_Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba. How long has it been since I saw you guys? _

"We should keep moving, if we want to reach the base by tomorrow" Itachi said, his usual devoid of any emotion tone.

-x-x-x-x-

Haruno Sakura walked through the forrest ahead of her squad mates, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba. It was dark so the trio had lit torches so they could see where they were going. The morning was cold and it made Sakura's teeth chatter. However the torches were providing some warmth.

"Man are we getting nearer to this place or what?" Kiba asked, sounding very much like a whiny dog.

"Kiba! For the last time, we are a few hours a way okay!" Sakura snapped.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru muttered.

Sakura growled under her breath when suddenly her sharp ears caught a sound. Three people, moving their way and quickly. Kiba and Shikamaru must have heard it too because they both drew kunais and prepared themselves for battle.

Sakura clicked her tongue; they had not experienced any trouble on the way so far. It would be totally annoying if they got trouble now. Three blurs whizzed over her head and she gasped. Shikamaru threw his kunai but the blurs dodged it. One of them turned and Sakura caught a glimpse of ocean blue eyes and blonde hair. Sakura's mouth fell open.

"Ino . . .?"

-x-x-x-x-

**Author Note:**

**So what do you all think? Sorry it's so long! I had to include all of it because I wanted to make the second chapter about the Akatsuki base. Please R & R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassin of the Rose.**

**An Itachi-Ino Story.**

**Itachi Uchiha is a deadly ninja who slaughtered his clan. Ino Yamanaka was a girly, girl with only one thought on her mind-Sasuke. What has happened to dramatically change Ino's life and bring these two closer together? And what is Deidara's part in all of this?**

-x-x-x-x-

Loneliness is …..  
The empty feeling that comes from within

Loneliness is ……  
The longing to share your thoughts and feelings with someone who'll listen

Loneliness is ……  
Reaching out for open arms to find none there

Loneliness is …..  
Standing in a crowded room but feeling alone

Loneliness is …...  
Picking up the phone but having no one to call

Loneliness is …...  
Knowing there is no one thinking of you

Depression is …..  
Feeling alone

Depression is …..  
Knowing this will never change

Depression is …..  
Knowing your best isn't good enough

Depression is …..  
Knowing nothing you do matters

Depression is …..  
Realizing your best days have gone

Depression is …..  
Looking forward to the end

Depression is …..  
Knowing no one really cares that you are looking forward to the end

L.. Pierson

-x-x-x-x-

I looked at the gigantic black hole that gaped open in front of me. I raised an eyebrow and threw a glance at Itachi and Kisame. The latter gave me a sneer whilst Itachi merely inclined his head.

_Go on, do it!_ My inner whispered. _Show them you're not a wimp!_

I swallowed and walked forward into the cave. I could feel Itachi and Kisame following me. For a second I wondered if this whole thing was a trap. They were going to kill me, right here in this dark hole. How could I be so naïve!?

I stopped and put a hand to my kunai holster, which was nestled against the purple fabric of my clothes. I stood breathing deeply, waiting for it to come.

"May I ask why we have stopped?" Itachi asked.

"We're not far from the base" Kisame snapped "So get moving!"

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. I relaxed and set off again. The tunnel was pitch black, the only light that was available came from the dimming light of the world outside.

Then out of nowhere Itachi and Kisame put out a hand each to stop me. I froze in my tracks and looked questioningly at them. Kisame merely looked angry whilst Itachi gestured with his free hand to the solid rock wall that loomed in front of us.

I frowned. S-Rank criminals they may be, but magicians? That was pushing it.

Itachi and Kisame put their hands against the wall. I saw the blue flames of chakra consume their hands and then the wall was fading, fading and gone. A valley lay before me, lush and green. In the center a huge house loomed, black and foreboding.

"Zetsu's idea. Trust me, I hate all this" Kisame growled and stepped forward into the valley.

"It's not permanent we'll be moving on after we get that five tailed demon" Itachi murmured.

"I like it. Flowers sort of call to me, why do you think I left a rose behind after I killed?" I asked and followed Kisame inside.

We walked towards the house in silence, well not really. Kisame was muttering under his breath.

"Lousy weak blonde girl" he muttered.

I looked at the floor, trying to control my anger. Itachi must have noticed because he stopped and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kisame go inside and inform Hatafuri-san about Ino. I will give her some information" he instructed.

Kisame growled under his breath and stalked into the house. Itachi sighed and led me a little way away from the house.

"First of all, do not make direct eye contact with anyone. They will not like another female in the house, Konan is enough for many. Secondly, when you meet Hatafuri-san speak only when spoken too." Itachi told me.

I nodded. "Anything I should know about the members?" I asked.

"Hidan and Kakazu keep to themselves, but don't anger them. Konan should be fine; she'll be pleased to have another female. Deidara and Tobi aren't here, so you don't have to worry about them. As for Zetsu well just don't stare at him too much" Itachi whispered.

I nodded and swallowed. Itachi stiffened, and I looked at him warily. He turned towards the house.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I replied and tried to keep the nerves out of my voice.

-x-x-x-x-

Hatafuri-san sat at a long, wooden table. He was shrouded in darkness and the remaining Akatsuki members were standing around the room. I looked around the room. I spotted Kisame and Itachi quickly. Kisame was muttering to Itachi and Itachi was watching me.

A female shadow was standing next to Hatafuri-san. Konan, I presumed. A white haired man, Hidan, and his masked partner, Kakazu were half hidden by the shadows. The weird guy, Zetsu, was nowhere to be seen so I assumed he was hiding in the shadows.

"Yamanka Ino" Hatafuri-san commanded.

"Hai?" I asked, trying not to express my anger at being called a Yamanaka.

"Forgive me Hatafuri-san but she no longer hails from the Yamanka clan" Itachi explained smoothly.

"Ah I see. There is a reason I assume?" It was directed at me.

"Yes sir but I do not wish to discuss this in the open" I stated.

"I see. You hailed from Konoha, correct?"

"Hai"

"And you specialize in mind techniques?"

"I do but I also deal with poisons and healing. I make my own poison" I said, earning an impressed sound from Konan.

"Hmm I see. Well I'll need to see you spar with one of the members before I decide" Hatafuri-san said.

I nodded.

"Itachi show her to a spare room. She'll need a place to sleep. No actually Konan can take her; she'll be itching to change her into something better"

Konan stepped out of the shadows and beckoned to me. I was led out of the room and down a long hall.

-x-x-x-x-

"_Itachi" Hatafuri-san said as Ino left with Konan._

"_Hai" said Uchiha replied._

"_Pull everything you can on Ino's history. I want to see if there is a connection between her and Deidara at all" _

-x-x-x-x-

"My, my, my you really do like purple" Konan told me.

"Yeah I wanted to be different; everyone wore drab colours, so I wear bright colours" I shrugged.

"Yes I did that too, when I was your age" Konan mused.

I stared at her as she rifled through a huge black bag of her clothes. She had purple hair with a blue tinge to it. She was tall and willowy, with a pleasant smile. Her eyes were dark and brooding.

"Konan-sama, can I ask you something?" I asked timidly.

"Sure" she smiled "Go ahead"

"Well . . . who will I have to fight?"

Konan stopped rummaging through the bag and looked me full in the face. Her expression was unreadable for a moment and then she grimaced.

"Unfortunately I have a feeling it will be Kisame" she told me.

I choked. "K . . . Kisame? Why?"

"Because he has a score to settle with you" she spat bitterly.

I took a step back instinctively. I seriously did not want to piss off the only other female in the Akatsuki. Konan noticed and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan, Kisame really pisses me off. He's just a sexist dickhead!" she explained.

"Oh ok"

"Here we are. Much nicer colours; red and black. That is until you get your Akatsuki clothes"

"How do you know I'm going to be accepted?" I asked, taking the black shorts and red tank from Konan.

"Because I am going to train you! I won't let you loose to Kisame!" she said and grinned.

-x-x-x-x-

I sat on the window sill, looking out over the grounds of the Akatsuki base. Night had fallen and the grounds were shrouded in darkness, making the flowers loom like large shadows in the garden. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

I had been only metres away from Shikamaru, Sakura and Kiba this morning. Did they miss me? I wonder what Konoha is like now. Probably the same old boring shit hole that didn't give a shit about me.

_We trusted you!_

_You were our friend!_

_You could have killed us all!_

_Why Ino?_

I laid my head in my hands and groaned. It wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything wrong. My shoulders shook as I let the tears fall.

"I don't know what to do" I whispered.

-x-x-x-x-

"_Well this is interesting" Pein murmured as he read through Itachi's findings. _

"_Yes sir, she has no idea though" Itachi added._

"_Really? Well then we must not tell her"_

"_Forgive me for asking but why?"_

"_Because it is Deidara's job to do so" Konan spat as she entered the room._

_Pein chuckled as he slipped an arm around Konan's slim waist. _

"_She's been taught well" Itachi muttered._

"_Have you informed Deidara?" Konan asked._

"_No I will do so when he returns" Pein answered._

"_When is that?"_

"_Two days from now"_

_Itachi nodded and excused himself. He walked down the dimly lit hall to his room, hands in his pockets. He passed the door to Ino's room and paused, should he see how she was?_

_His brain snapped into action. Why did he care about that blonde chick! She was a good ninja and a great addition to the Akatsuki, nothing more nothing less! _

_He was about to walk away when he heard a voice, probably hers, coming from inside the room._

"_I don't know what to do" _

_Itachi froze, she was crying. He sighed and put a hand against the cold stone wall. He stayed there for about ten minutes, listening to Ino cry herself to sleep. Something had definitely happened in Konoha, of that Itachi was sure. _

-x-x-x-x-

**Author Note:**

**Finished! YAY! Good? Bad? I have no way of knowing unless you review!**

**Kidding! But please do let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assassin of the Rose.**

**An Itachi-Ino Story.**

**Itachi Uchiha is a deadly ninja who slaughtered his clan. Ino Yamanaka was a girly, girl with only one thought on her mind-Sasuke. What has happened to dramatically change Ino's life and bring these two closer together? And what is Deidara's part in all of this?**

-x-x-x-x-

I woke suddenly. Sweat beaded my forehead and I ran a hand across it to wipe it away. I breathed deeply. It was my usual nightmare. The faces of my old friends had swum in and out of my line of vision, speaking the same words they did on the night I left. I shuddered and hugged my knees.

A knock at my door made me jump out of bed quickly. The door opened and Itachi stepped over the threshold. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak this morning. Instead he wore black pants and a black tank top. I could see his well defined muscles and I felt a blush creeping up my neck.

Itachi smirked. 'Like what you see?' he asked.

'Yes I mean no. I mean uh….' I trailed off.

'I'm sorry to disturb you at such an early hour but Konan has sent me to tell you that your training starts in half an hour' he said smoothly.

'Ok. Umm early hour?' I asked.

'Its five am.'

'WHAT!?!?!' I screeched.

In a flash Itachi's hand was over my mouth and he had me backed against the wall. I fought to keep my blush down.

'Keep your voice down will you!' he hissed 'You do not want to wake up anyone'

I nodded mutely and gave him a glare. He released my mouth but did not step back. He was inches away from me and I suddenly had an insane urge to reach out and touch his muscles. _Stop that_, I scolded myself.

I moved out from under him and opened my closet. I rifled through and found black training pants and a red tank top.

'Would you mind leaving me whilst I change?' I asked sweetly.

'No'

'And why not?' I spluttered. My brain was screaming _pervert, pervert!_

'Because I am to show you the way to the training grounds. I am not a pervert by the way so I shall turn around to let you change' he said and, true to his word, turned around.

Not wanting to have him see me naked I quickly threw on my clothes and shook out my hair and ran a brush through it. By this time I noticed that Itachi had turned around. He moved closer to me and held out something. I sighed heavily. My Konoha head band, which I had slashed when I had run away.

'Did you go threw my stuff' I asked quietly.

'Yes, ever Akatsuki member needs one of these. It's to symbolize that we had homes and families, even if we don't now' he said just as quietly.

My voice caught in my throat and I swallowed evenly. I knew he was instantly referring to himself. I looked down. Back home Sasuke had still not returned, that much I knew. It was Itachi's fault, but right now, right here, I could not bring myself to think ill of him. He had given me a new home and was being nice to me. I felt a cool hand cup my chin and lift it upwards.

Itachi's onyx eyes bored into my eyes. A small sad smile graced his lips.

'Ino one day I will explain to you why I did what I did. But for now we have to work on getting you a spot in the Akatsuki.' he murmured.

I nodded; completely shocked that he could be so gentle. He took my hand and led me out of my room. Left turn, right turn. Down an alley, up another. Then we reached a large, heavy looking door. Itachi dropped my hand and pushed open the door.

Konan was standing there, dressed in a training uniform. Her Akatsuki cloak was draped over a railing. It was large arena with stands in which to sit. She knew instantly that the other Akatsuki were going to be watching her fight with Kisame. She gulped.

'Thanks Itachi. I'll take it from here' Konan said.

'I think I'll stay actually' Itachi said smoothly.

Konan narrowed her eyes. 'Get lost' she hissed.

Itachi's eyes flickered to mine for a brief second. _I'll be fine_, I mouthed. He nodded, gave Konan a cheery grin and departed.

'Son of a bitch' she muttered under her breath.

I giggled. 'He's not that bad'

Konan shot me a look and then seem to awake to herself. 'Let's get started!' she said.

-x-x-x-x-

_2 Months Later…_

'Good job Ino!' Konan cried as I landed from my new jutsu.

I grinned. 'I'm going to kick arse!'

'Too right!' she said and then she sat down on the floor, motioning for me to join her.

'Ino I should tell you something. The fight is tomorrow right?'

'Yeah'

'Well Deidara will be there' she whispered.

I nodded mutely, wanting to scream out _why!_ I knew why. He was an Akatsuki member, he had every right to watch me fight. Lately my dreams had been filled with a face, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I wasn't sure if it was what he really looked like but I knew that wanted to meet him. I needed answers.

-x-x-x-x-

Itachi handed over his report to Pein and turned to leave the leader. At the precise moment the door banged open and in strode two people in black cloaks. One was blonde and the other had an orange mask. Deidara and Tobi. Itachi grimaced.

'Welcome back' Pein said.

'Un, this brat here is driving me insane' Deidara growled, jerking a thumb over his shoulder to Tobi.

'Aww Dei-dei that's no nice!' Tobi whined.

Itachi and Deidara rolled their eyes at the same time and Pein sighed tiredly.

'Tobi, Hidan wants to see you. So could you leave please' he asked.

Tobi obliged and bounced out the door. Deidara muttered profanities under his breath and then turned to Pein.

'What's up?' he demanded. 'I know you wanted to get rid of Tobi for a reason'

'This is why' Itachi said and held out a photo of Ino for the arsonist to take.

Deidara stared at the photo for a second and then his hands began to shake. He turned to Pein, angry.

'What is this?' he hissed.

'She is related to you yes?' Pein asked, ignoring Deidara's question.

'My sister' he hissed 'Why are you bringing this up?'

'Because Itachi brang her here. She left Konoha and was an assassin for hire. If she beats Kisame in a fight she will become a member' Pein explained.

Deidara looked completely livid. He turned on Itachi, fury radiating from his form. He lunged and Itachi blocked his movements. Deidara was about to hit Itachi when he found out that he couldn't move.

'What the -?' he asked.

'Cut it out you two' Konan said, her hands still in the handsigns.

Pein chuckled. 'I didn't know you knew such a jutsu Konan' he told his lover.

'Ino taught me it. It's called the Mind Distraction Jutsu. It works a treat' Konan bragged.

'Where is she now?' Pein asked.

'Training with Kakazu' Konan answered.

'Let me go Konan' Itachi hissed. Konan obliged and Itachi stalked out of Pein's office withouth further ado. Deidara glared at Konan.

'I want an explanation' Pein snapped.

-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:**

**Done for now. Next time will be the fight. Jerry, jerry, jerry! Lol please comment!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Assassin of the Rose.**

**An Itachi-Ino Story.**

**Itachi Uchiha is a deadly ninja who slaughtered his clan. Ino Yamanaka was a girly, girl with only one thought on her mind-Sasuke. What has happened to dramatically change Ino's life and bring these two closer together? And what is Deidara's part in all of this?**

-x-x-x-x-

I was stretching out as I waited for the rest of the Akatsuki to come in for my fight with Kisame. My heart lurched and I shook my head, trying to clear my head of the butterflies which were slowly morphing into bees.

'Ready for him Ino?' Konan asked me, I was not surprised that she was there. She had been standing behind me for ten minutes.

'Always ready Konan' I replied, trying to sound haughty and ready.

'Ino, you'll kick arse. Ok?' Konan spoke softly, like a sister would speak to me.

'Thank you' I said quietly.

Konan turned and departed. I grimaced and continued stretching out.

-x-x-x-x-

Deidara followed Hidan into the fight arena, trying desperately to keep his temper. The Uchiha, he noticed angrily, was already there. Kisame was in the arena, leaning on his sword, and there she was. Ino, his sister. A vision of blonde hair and black clothes. In her hand a leaf headband was clasped. He took a seat and fought the urge to scream as Tobi sat next to him.

He watched as Konan and Pein made their way to the center of the seating area. He sighed heavily.

_Why haven't you seen her since she was little? _

_None of you're damn business!_

-x-x-x-x-

I stared down at my old Konoha headband, a sick feeling in my stomach. This fight was bigger than any puny Chunin exam fight. Jounin exam fights as well. Kisame was leering at me from across the arena. I grimaced and gave him the finger. He scowled.

'Fuck off fish boy' I muttered to myself.

Pein clapped his hands. Silence fell; I tied my headband around my head, like a bandana. 'Prepare yourselves' Kisame lifted his sword and I slipped into my defense stance. Then: 'Fight'

Kisame lunged forward and ran at me. I gulped. He was fast. I ducked as the he swung the sword at me, missing my neck by inches. Every hit with the sword he threw I dodged, some by the skin of my teeth. I growled under my breath, this was getting old. The sword came swinging out of nowhere and I ducked and back flipped out of the way. I drew my poison senbon and launched them at him. He blocked them all.

'She's got good aim' Pein muttered to Konan.

'Of course she has. I trained her'

'Come on Blondie. Is that the best you got' Kisame shouted at me.

I swore under my breath and threw more senbon at him. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Deidara and Itachi watching me closely. I sighed and put my head on one side, trying to read Kisame's moves. He was sure of himself, I needed to shock him. I grinned and stood very still. He ran at me, sword raised. I leapt into the air and disappeared, reappearing on the roof. Below me I saw Kisame look around angrily then sniff the air. I quickly started the handsigns that Konan had taught me, I flew towards the ground and landed still forming hand signs.

He leered at me and begun to ran at me. When he was fifty feet away from me I completed the hand signs.

'Earth Style, Rocky Defense Jutsu' I cried.

Walls of rock erupted out of the ground, forming defense walls around me. Kisame screeched to a halt, narrowly missing hitting his face on my walls of rock. Hiding behind my defensive shield I tried to regain my breath. I needed to stay calm and focused, like a true Akatsuki member would. I had only one chance to use my best technique and to do so I had to combine it with another technique. I clasped senbon in my fingers, knowing that if this failed I may not have another chance. I flew upwards, like a rocket, senbon in my hands. I made a quick hand sign.

'Ninja Art: Needle Rain!' I cried and thousands of copies of senbon formed around my body. I made another hand sign and the needles flew at Kisame. He growled and covered his head with the sword.

'What the -!?' he shouted as my Shadow Clone shoved a couple of poison dipped senbon into his neck, and then disappeared.

I landed and sighed with relief. Kisame struggled to move. 'I wouldn't' I told him.

'What poison is this?' Kisame hissed.

'It's shut down all your nerve endings, you can't move now. Which means I have free rein over you, to use my best jutsu' I couldn't help but grin.

Konan cheered from the sands, and when I looked I saw Itachi give me small nod of approval.

'Now' I said 'Mind Transfer Jutsu!'

I felt the familiar rush of wind and chakra as my spirit left my body and my spirit took over Kisame's body.

--

Deidara felt proud as he watched his sister do battle with Kisame. She was good, just like he was at her age. He watched with reverence as she used the Mind Transfer Jutsu, a technique common with the Yamanka clan. Ino's body dropped like a stone as her spirit left her body, Kisame's eyes widened as Ino took over his body.

'Now' Kisame said. His arms were shaking, Deidara knew that Ino was having trouble holding his spirit, she had to work fast. 'I Kisame Hoshigaki forfeit to Ino'

As the final word was spoken Ino lost control over Kisame's body and her spirit rushed back to her own body. She stood up as Kisame collapsed glowering, breathing heavily.

Pein stood. 'The winner by forfeit is Ino' he said.

Konan cheered and leapt over the edge.

--

I watched as Konan ran at me, cheering. She hugged me. I laughed and punched my fist into the air. I looked over at the stands. Itachi inclined his head, his eyes sparkling with humour. The blonde, Deidara, looked like he might dance for joy. Konan finally released me.

'You're in Ino!' she whispered 'You're the second female Akatsuki member'

'All right!' I enthused.

'Ino'

'Hai Hatafuri-san' I said easily slipping into the lingo.

'Please make your way to your room, someone wishes to speak with you there'

--

I sat on my bed; eyes closed trying to replenish my chakra. The door opened and I sat up expecting Konan or Itachi. _Oh yay fish boy! _It was – you guessed it – Kisame.

'Come in here for a rematch' I asked wearily.

'No'

'To tell me I won't be so lucky next time'

'No'

'To beat the living shit out of me'

'Considering it'

'To congratulate me'

'Yeah'

I gagged. I stood up, looking at him trying to decipher if he was kidding or not. He was deadly serious.

'Wow' I muttered.

'Konan trained you well' he muttered angrily.

'I know'

'So I'll go now before Deidara burns a hole in my head with his eyes' he said loudly and departed.

I laughed quietly and then fell quiet when Deidara shoved past Kisame.

'Fish boy'

'Prick'

I sat down on the bed. 'You must be Deidara' I said.

'I am'

Deidara sat down on the bed next to me. I looked at my hands.

'Un, what last name do you go by Ino?' he asked.

'None. I used to go by Yamanka but not any more' I said, my voice slightly breaking on the word _Yamanaka._

'Ahhh shit' Deidara ran a hand through his hair.

'Are you my brother?' I asked quietly.

'Yes'

Don't ask me how or why but the next thing I knew I was crying into Deidara's cloak. He rubbed my back comfortingly.

'Come on now. Un, that's enough'

I pulled back and wiped my eyes. Deidara was smiling softly at me.

'Do I get to hear why you left me with them?' I demanded.

He sighed. 'I had no option you must understand, un' he said.

'Just tell me'

He sighed again. 'When you were born Mum and Dad were the happiest they'd ever been. I was excited to have a little sister. We'd be the best of friends I thought. Then Mum got really sick. Dad was really stressed. The villagers thought it was your entire fault that she had gotten sick. I overheard them plotting to kill you and take revenge. I didn't want that to happen so that night I took you and headed away from Iwa. I traveled for days and reached the Leaf Village. I was found by a man Inoichi, the man who became your father. He promised to raise you as his own un'

I stood up angrily. Those damned tears were welling up again. 'He didn't treat me like I was his own. I always felt like I didn't belong. He kicked me out of Konoha!' I cried.

Deidara hung his head. 'I know Hatafuri told me. That was my punishment for abandoning you, un'

I saw how useless he felt. I approached tentatively.

'Deidara?'

'Dei, I'm not mad. You saved my life' I said.

'You should hate me. I should have stayed with you. Made sure that prick didn't hurt you'

'Deidara how were you supposed to know what would happen. Listen to me. You were a kid then you thought every adult told the truth. You would trust anyone who promised to protect me. What matters now is that we've found each other' I said and hugged him.

'Thanks un'

'What are sisters for?' I winked.

He laughed. 'So my little sis a big bad Akatsuki member too un?'

'Yup!' I grinned.

'Well well. Whoever knew it? Well I should go now. I still have a report for Hatafuri-san to finish. Sleep tight sis un' he said, hugged me again and left.

I grinned to myself as I undressed for bed. Thing were going to be interesting now. I could tell.

--

A/N:

Finished! Please R and R. I love this chappy.

Yeah Deidara, Itachi! XP


End file.
